Love Hina Continuation
by Kinori
Summary: this is not base on the original story...
1. Love Hina Continuation

Okay, this is my first time writing a fanfic. This is not base on the original story of Love Hina. So, enjoy reading it!!  
  
Kinori  
  
-----------------------------  
After Kanako visit her all so called "Big Brother", she went back to her stepmother and stepfather without even saying goodbye to them. Keitaro scratched his head with a confused look on his face looking for Kanako, "Wheres, Kanako?" he said to everybody still scratching and still has the confused look on his face. "I think she went back to her house with her parents." said Shinobu while holding a tray with cup of tea. Everybody looked at each other and shouted, "WHAT!?!?!?" Shinobu looked down and shut her eyes tightly, "I'm sorry! I notice her leaving the Hinata Inn earlier with a big luggage and with her flying black cat." Shinobu bows down a couple of times saying "I'm sorry" over and over again. Keitaro patted Shinobu on the head with a smile on his face, "Its okay, Shinobu. You don't need to apologize, its not your fault." Shinobu raised her head to look at Keitaro and blushed, "Thank you, Sempai."  
  
Chapter 1: TOUDAI U! (TOKYO U!)  
  
Its bright early at Hinata Inn and everyone takes a bath. Keitaro is still sleeping, Naru bopped Keitaro on the head to wake him up, "Keitaro! We're gonna be late to college, wake up sleepyhead!" then Kaolla rushed into the room and gave Keitaro a big punch on the stomach, "Yeah! Wake up, Pervert!" Keitaro holds his stomach and his head, "Alright already! I'm going to get change so, get out of the room!" Naru and Kaolla leave the room, but, Naru turned her head with an evil glare on her face, "Better hurry or we'll be late!" Naru shut the door loudly. Keitaro changed his clothes into his normal outfit and thinks, "I wonder where's the promised girl." he sighs and slaps his cheeks, "This is no time for thinking her! I still have Narusegawa!" Naru entered the room and blinks, "Why are you talking to yourself?" said Naru with a funny expression on her face, "Uhh, nothing" Keitaro sweat dropped and pick up his bag and leaves his room with Naru heading to Tokyo University.  
  
After entering the campus, Keitaro looked around with wide eyes, "Whoa! never imagine Tokyo U WAS this big!" he still looking around with wide eyes. Naru nods and looked around also, "Y...yeah, never imagine it, too." The two walked around to see the campus. Then Seta was driving his Van all crazy like and crashed his Van on the wall, flipping over. Keitaro and Naru sweat dropped while looking at Seta coming out of the Van with blood squirting out on his head. Seta waved at Naru and Keitaro, "Yo! Long time no see." then Sarah, his all so called "Daughter" comes out of the Van and grin at Keitaro, "Hello, Big Brother." Keitaro tilted on his side and backs off, "Eee! uh, Hello, Sarah." he then turns to look at Naru and whispered in her ear, "Lets go, I don't like his daughter."  
  
"Why?" she whispered back.  
  
"Because, she was torturing me in the other day." Keitaro was panicking.  
  
"Hm? She's torturing you, eh? How?"  
  
"By using her martial arts technique Seta teached her."  
  
Naru laughed at Keitaro, "Don't be silly! She's a nice girl." She then pointed at Sarah, "Look at the cutie pie!" Keitaro looked over at Sarah smiling over at him, "See?" Naru turned away. Keitaro looked again at Sarah punching a Keitaro plushie and stabs it with a knife over and over again and kick it. Keitaro gulps and notice Naru was leaving, "Hey! Wait for me!" Keitaro followed Naru.  
  
After entering their classroom, Keitaro and Naru sat on their tables and takes out a notepad and their pens. Mutsumi on the other hand fainted as she walks into the classroom. Naru noticed Mutsumi laying down on the floor and blinks, rushing over to her "Mutsumi! are you alright?" Naru was panicking. "Watermelons, Watermelons." Mutsumi says with swirly eyes on her face. Naru sweat dropped and sighs, "Silly girl." Keitaro helped Naru to get Mutsumi up and headed to their table. "Why did she always faints?" Naru asked Keitaro, "Beats me." Mutsumi hugged Keitaro, "Kei-kun..." she said whispering. Keitaro gulped, "What is it, Mutsumi?" Mutsumi kissed Keitaro on the lips. Naru jaw dropped and eyes widened while watching Mutsumi kissing Keitaro on the lips, "Mutsumi!" Mutsumi lets go of Keitaro. Keitaro falls down on the floor blushing madly and starts to nose bleed. Everybody in the classroom watched over to them and blinks.  
  
Naru looked at them and nervously laughs, "Don't mind us, we're fine."  
  
Keitaro stand up and wiped his blood on his nose, smiling over to them, "Yeah, we're fine, don't mind."  
  
Mutsumi hugged Naru this time, "Naru-chan..."  
  
Naru blinks while looking at Mutsumi, "What is it, Mutsumi?"  
  
Mutsumi kissed Naru on the lips.  
  
Everybody in the room jaw dropped while they're watching Mutsumi kissed Naru on the lips. Naru on the other hand blushes as Mutsumi lets go of her, "M....Mutsumi! Don't do that ever again especially in the classroom!" Mutsumi holds her mouth, "Ara ara, I kissed you because its fair to both of you." Mutsumi smiles, "So, you two won't get jealous, okay?" Naru and Keitaro sweat dropped and sighs.  
  
After dismissal time, the three of them went back at Hinata Inn. Shinobu welcomes them back, "Welcome back!" Kaolla rushed and jumped on Keitaro, "Hello, Pervert!" Keitaro falls down, Shinobu shouts at Kaolla, "Kaolla! You don't have to do that to Sempai!" Kaolla smiles holding a banana on her hand, eating. "But, Shinobu. Jumping on Keitaro is fun! You should try too!" Shinobu blushes and shakes her head, "I won't do that to everybody especially Sempai!" Mutsumi headed to the kitchen, looking for Watermelons. Keitaro looks over at Kaolla, "Will you get off of me now?" Kaolla looked back at Keitaro and punched him on the stomach, "Okay!" Kaolla jumped off of Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro headed to the bathroom and takes a bath, The girls are in the hotsprings chit chatting and Tama-chan flies towards Motoko. Motoko shouted "Ahhhh!!! Turttles!!!" Motoko takes out her sword and tries to hit Tama- chan. Keitaro heard Motoko's shout and gets dressed, rushing over to the hotsprings, "What wrong?!!?!" Everybody glares at Keitaro except Shinobu. Keitaro sweat dropped and back off, "Uh......" Shinobu ran away, Motoko aims her sword at Keitaro, Kaolla grinned at Keitaro, Kitsune is smiling, and Naru gave him a death glare and gives him a "Naru punch". "DIE, PERVERT!!!" Keitaro is hitted and watching him fly away, "I'm soooooooooooooorrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!".  
  
-------------------- Heh, I'm not used writing a fanfic, Well, I did my best! see you tomorrow! I'm making a lot of Chapters!!  
  
Kinori 


	2. Chapter 2

AHHH!! I am now ALIVE!!!

Hehe, sorry about that folks! Too many schoolworks to do so, I'm sorry! Really I am! Now that I am back, I'm going to update more fanfics about Love Hina Continuation. Now where was the story goes….? Ah yes! The Chapter 2 of the story.

Okay, now sit back and grab your popcorn! And just R-E-L-A-X!

Kinori

Chapter 2: Shinobu's Dreamboy…

Spring is now coming and everybody is busy at the Hinata Inn. Kaolla is in her room inventing something, Kitsune is laying on the couch, drunk, Motoko is practicing at the roof of Hinata, Naru is studying in her room, and Keitaro is doing his 'household' chores.

While everybody is busy, Shinobu is cooking something for their noon snack. The smell of the aroma in the Rice Balls are getting on their noses. As everybody sniff this tasty aroma, they decided to take a break and eat something in the afternoon. Everybody sat down on the table while they wait for Shinobu to come out of the Kitchen. "Everybody! Take a br….ea…" Shinobu blinks a few times while she saw everybody is on the table now, waiting. Shinobu sweat dropped and smiled at them, "Take a break, everybody. I made some Rice Balls and tea for our noon snack." Everybody smile and nods, "Okay!" they all shouted. As they ate the riceballs, Keitaro reacted with a big smile on his face, "HMM!!! Shinobu, this Rice Balls of yours is good!" he grabs another Rice Ball and he eats it, "Your future husband is lucky!" Keitaro munches while saying this to Shinobu. Shinobu looks down while blushing, "Th…thanks, Sempai". Keitaro shakes his head, "I REALLY MEAN IT!!! THIS RICE BALLS ARE DE-LI-CIOUS!" Keitaro grabs another one.

Shinobu blushes more as she heard this, "Thank you, Sempai. I'll bake some cookies next time!". Everybody nods while eating the Rice Balls.

Nighttime, Shinobu is on the roof looking at the beautiful horizon while the wind blew through her hair. Her blue eyes is sparkling like the stars in the sky. She sat on the rooftop and hugs her legs tightly while thinking, _"I wonder what Sempai thinks of me? Is he thinks me as a friend? Or a little sister? Or….or…."_ then, something pop out of her mind. It was an image of Keitaro, kissing Shinobu on the lips. As she fantasizes Urashima, she shakes her head and slaps her cheeks over and over again while blushing, "What am I thinking? I know that Sempai likes Naru-sempai but…." She looks up at the sky, watching the dark clouds rolled on by. She began to cry and hides her face on her legs, "Why does love hurts?"

The next morning, Shinobu woke up. "Ahhhhh….what a day…" she stretched up her hands while saying this. After that, she stood up and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. She took her towel and her shampoo and goes to the bathroom. While she walks through the hallway, she bump into someone…

"AH!" she shouted and falls back

"Huh?" a voice of a man blinks.

Shinobu rubs her back gently, "I'm sorry" she blinks as she surprisingly saw Keitaro looking at her, "Se…..Sempai!" she blushed.

Keitaro rubs the back of his head while smiling, "Uhm…I'm sorry about that, Shinobu. I was thinking of something else that made me forgot about where I should go or what to do for this day." Keitaro offers his hand to Shinobu, willing to help her to stand up. "Here, let me help you." He smiles brightly at her. Shinobu is now blushing madly and take his hand, "Th…thank you, Sempai." As she stood up, someone throws a rock at her head that made her fall on top of Keitaro. Keitaro falls on the ground, hitting his head and passed out and so is Shinobu.

4 minutes later, Shinobu woke up and sat up on her bed "huh? What am I doing in my room?" she blinks as she saw Haruka in her room. "Hehe, that's because Kaolla 'accidentally' throws the rock at you and made you passed out." Said Haruka puffing a cigarette. Shinobu rubs gently rubs her head, "I see, no wonder my head is hurting.." she remember something that made her forgot about Keitaro, "oh yeah, what happened to Sempai?" Haruka sighs "Keitaro is in his room with everybody."

In Keitaro's room, Kaolla gave Keitaro a noogie "HEY, PERVERT!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Kaolla slaps Keitaro on the cheeks with a banana. Keitaro sat up fast and shouted "AH!!! FIRE!? WHERE'S THE FIRE?! RUN EVERYBODY!!!! ABANDON SHIP!!!!" Naru and the others sweat dropped as they saw Keitaro making a fool on himself. "Uh…there's no fire, Mr. Toudai Boy" Said Kitsune with a _'wtf?'_ look on her face. Keitaro blinks again and smile at them, "Oh, hehe…is that so?". "Yes, there's no fire." Interrupt Mutsumi with a watermelon on her hands.

Keitaro looked around for a second, "Say…what happened to me? And why am I in my room?" Keitaro asked the others with a confuse look on his face. Kitsune chuckled as she remembers the incident earlier, "That's because Kaolla 'accidentally' throws the rock at Shinobu. Well, she WAS supposing to AIM at you! But, she made a mistake and hit Shinobu instead of you." Chuckled Kitsune. Keitaro blinks and looked at Kaolla with a 'what happened with Shinobu?' look on his face, "By the way, what happened to Shinobu?" Keitaro asked Naru. "Well….she still passed out in her room but, no worries Haruka is in her room, looking for her if she's alright." Keitaro stood up, "Well, it's my fault for not being responsible, I'll take over and look for her instead of Haruka.". "Yes, you're damn right about that, Pervert." Kaolla chuckled.

Keitaro looks back at her "WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME PERVERT?!"

"Okay, Pervert." Kaolla smile.

Keitaro sighs and walks out of his room.

In the afternoon, Shinobu is laying on her bed, thinking. "What happened to Sempai?" she asked herself. A few seconds later, Keitaro walked into her room…

"Uhm, Shinobu?" asked Keitaro with a worried look on his face, "Are you alright?"

Shinobu was surprised at his visit, "Se….Sempai! what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm just checking on you if you're alright." Keitaro rubs the back of his head. Keitaro walks near to Shinobu and sat down on the chair. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Keitaro looks straightly in her shining blue eyes. "It's okay, Sempai. It's not your fault." Shinobu smile, "And besides, I'm okay." Shinobu stood up, "See?". Keitaro smile at her, "that's good." Keitaro pat Shinobu on the head, "That's good to hear." Keitaro smile again.

Shinobu blushes as he pat her head, "Uhm, Sempai?"

"What is it?" Keitaro asked.

Shinobu is now looking down on the floor, "uhm…."

Keitaro blinks, "Is there something wrong, Shinobu?" Asked Keitaro with a worried look on his face.

Shinobu shakes head and smile at him, "Nothing, Sempai." Shinobu smiled again.

Keitaro blinks and smile, "oh…okay."

30 minutes later, Keitaro is leaving her room. "I'll be going now, I have a class to attend.". Shinobu looks at him, "But…what about your lunch and Naru-sempai's lunch, Sempai?" Shinobu blinks. Keitaro looks back at her, "Haruka made lunches for us. You just lay on your bed and rest, okay? Or else your future husband will kill me." Keitaro smiled at her again, "Well, I got to go now, Shinobu. Laters!" Keitaro closed the door, gently.

Shinobu is staring at her door while Keitaro disappears from her sight. She then looks down and tears are falling from her eyes, "I….I wish that future husband is you, Sempai…" Shinobu cries.

In Tokyo University, some punks are taking a little tour in the campus, "So, this is Tokyo U, huh?" The spiky red-haired guy said with a confident expression. "Heh, I wonder where is this cute babe Narusegawa Naru is." The spiky red-haired guy grinned as he looks at the picture of Naru.

To be continued…

MAN!! I SUCKED AT WRITING A FANFIC!!! Sorry if this one is a rushed update. I still have to learn a lot about writing a fanfic. Well, see you all next time!

Kinori


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

HAHA!!! I LIVE!!!! BOOYA!!!

Uh…hehe, anyways…ON WITH DA FIC!!!

Kinori

--------

Shinobu is staring at her door while Keitaro disappears from her sight. She then looks down and tears are falling from her eyes, "I…I wish that future husband is you, Sempai…" Shinobu cries.

In Tokyo University, some punks are taking a little tour in the campus, "So, this is Tokyo U, huh?" The spiky red-haired guy said with a confident expression. "Heh, I wonder where is this cute babe Narusegawa Naru is." The spiky red-haired guy grinned as he looks at the picture of Naru.

Chapter 3: _Dead or Alive? WHICH IS WHICH?! (part 1)_

In break time, Naru and Keitaro are taking their lunch at the garden in Tokyo University. Naru takes off her glasses and looks at Keitaro with a smile on her face, "How was the test, Keitaro?" asked Naru still has the smile on her face. Keitaro on the other hand laughs evilly while the other people around them are staring at him in a weird way. "It was easy I tell ya!" Keitaro poses and stars are twinkling brightly as background, "Heheh, it was a piece of cake" he smiled as his teeth twinkles brightly while his eyes closed, "Hehehehe, all those hard work last night wouldn't go for nothing." Keitaro is now standing up proudly, "I'm sure I'm going to pass that test!" Keitaro shouted and has a "go" sign as background. Naru smiled at him, "Well, it is a good thing that you study last night." Naru picked up her lunch and starts to eat. She then looked over to Keitaro while munching a Sushi, "you'd better eat or else your lunch gets cold." Keitaro nods and then he sat down right next to Naru, "Oh well, Bon appetite!" He opens his lunch and his eyes widened, "Eh?" In the lunchbox he saw only watermelons and nothing else. Keitaro cries in a comedy way, "Why me?"

Dismissal time, Naru is fixing up her things before going home from Tokyo U. She looked over at Keitaro,

"So, Mr. Smart guy. Did you pass the test?" asked Naru while walking near at Keitaro.

"YES, I DID!" Keitaro cries in happiness, "WE SHALL CELEBRATE!! I have a B!"

Naru blinks a few times, "Really? WOW!" she then looked over his test paper.

Keitaro smiled at Naru, "If it wasn't for you, Narusegawa I might failed the test. So, Thanks for helping me out last night!"

Naru grins at him, "Oh, it was nothing! I know that you're helpless without me." Naru is now laughing like a princess in the palace.

Keitaro smiled at her, "Hehe, well, I might treat you for a dinner this Saturday." Keitaro is now staring at her, "So, will you go out with me this Saturday?" Naru slightly blushes as she heard this from Keitaro's mouth, "Uhm, s…sure…why not? It's only a treat for a dinner, right?" Naru is looking away still blushing slightly. "Yep! Only a treat." Keitaro smiled, "Sure, Saturday night will be fine." Naru smiled at Keitaro. "It's settled then." Keitaro is now smiling brightly.

And then the day comes, Saturday 6:30 p.m.

Naru is now ready for her so called 'date', she fixed up her things before leaving at Hinata Inn. Naru is now looking at her watch, "Oh! It's 6:30 already. Might as well meet the Landlord now." Naru walked down the stairs but, Shinobu looked over to Naru and smiles, "Oh! Sempai! You looked absolutely fantastic!" Naru is wearing her yellow tube and a red coat with matching red boots and matching red lipstick. Naru blushes, "Thank you, Shinobu." She turns around for Shinobu, "Do I look fine?" Naru asked Shinobu, "Yes, Sempai! You looked beautiful in that outfit!" Shinobu is holding a tray with green tea's and then Shinobu remembers something, "Oh yeah!" she took out a piece of paper in her pocket and she handed it to Naru, "Oh yeah, Urashima-sempai left something at the front door, and it's for you." Naru takes the piece of paper and read it. The letter says…

_Dir Narusegawa,_

Mit me in frount of da werehawse in 7:00 p.m sharp, ders sumeting I want to tell you….

_Keituro_

Naru blinked a few times, "Darn that guy! He told me yesterday that we should meet in front of the park and now in front of the warehouse?! And his spellings are so wrong! He can't even spell his own name! What a loser!" Shinobu perks an eyebrow at Naru, "Are you having a date, Sempai?" Shinobu asked Naru. Naru is now awake in reality, "Erm, NO! We're not having a date or something like that, Shinobu! He is going to treat me out to dinner, that's all! There's nothing between Keitaro and me! We're just only friends." Naru is now sweating like crazy. Shinobu smiled at her, "Oh! Okay, I thought you two are going out on a date." Naru smiles at Shinobu all fake like, "Yeah! That's right!" Naru walks near the door, "I'll be going now, see ya!" Naru then shuts the door closed.

The spiky red-haired guy is hiding behind the tree, smiling evilly "Hehe…our work is turning out alright." The spiky red-haired guy is licking his knife.

6:55 p.m Naru is now in front of the warehouse with Keitaro's so called letter in her hands. "Huff, huff, Where is that perverted guy? Oh yeah! I was here too early, silly me." Then someone grabs Naru from behind and punched her in the stomach, "UGH!" Naru falls down on the ground and passed out. Some punks are laughing and smiling evilly while looking at Naru, "Hehehe, you're a really cute babe Ms. Narusegawa."

"What should we do to her, Master Kuro?" One of his members asked him.

"Many…we have many things to do with her. But, first contact that stupid Urashima and bring him here dead or alive…" Kuro, which is the spiky red-haired guy, said to one of his followers.

"As you wish, Master Kuro!" His followers disappeared

Kuro is now looking at Naru and grins, "Hehehe, Let's see what your prince charming will do, Ms. Narusegawa." Kuro laughs in an evil way…

To be continued…

-------

YAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! At last! I finished the first part! See you all next time!

Kinori


End file.
